oraclosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pilgrimage
Purpose The Pilgrimage is a sacred ceremony in the Oran faith to acknowledge a monarch's rule. It's the final step of the coronation ceremony in which the one who is to inherit the kingdom offers prayers to the Goddesses in each temple. The order doesn't matter so long as the ceremony is completed before the individual starts their activities as the monarch. Its dual purpose is for allowing the monarch to be seen by the people in each region and for them to become familiar with each other before the monarch takes power. History The Pilgrimage was first completed by Cassius Theron, at the behest of the Goddesses. He traveled to each region and had a temple built to honor them as a means of uniting the land under their name when it was falling apart due to a clash between Ora and a pack of rebellious Gharmhyrr. It's known that he met the individuals who would later become the first Guardians while constructing these temples. The First Pilgrimage (Year 0002) *Construction of Temple Dourmire **Arrived at Huntingden **Reconnected with hunter/trapper friend Wolfrick Greyson **Requisitioned land for construction of temple **Dispersed criminal organization "Ulvefang" lead by Wolfrick Greyson **Hired Wolfrick Greyson to act as head of protection for the construction team and subsequent anti-rebellion police force under the name "Raseri". *Construction of Temple Strongoak (later renamed "Temple Gaium" in honor of Gaius Fleetfoot) **Arrived in Petal Grove **Became acquainted with resident architect Gaius Fleetfoot and commissioned the construction of the temple **Requisitioned land for construction of the temple. Land was experiencing preternatural phenomena. **Gaius Fleetfoot nearly withdrew from the construction team out of fear but confronted the source of phenomena with Cassius. **Promised to complete construction and hired as lead contractor of subsequent kingdom projects. *Construction of Temple Deluge **Arrived in Suiren **Requisitioned land for construction of temple **Attended local arts festival and became acquainted with dancer Flodene Puanani (going by the name "Nahesa Oki") **Assisted Flodene in dispersing trafficking ring and rescued her fellow dancers **Hired Flodene as head intelligence officer of task force named "Nahesa'oki" (later renamed to "Queen's Guard") *Construction of Temple Eo **Acquainted with Marisol Magoro on the road to Charoth **Learned rumor of jewel containing a relic of a griffin from before humans existed. **Requisitioned land for construction of temple **Coincidentally, jewel location happens to line up with construction site. **Construction is delayed due to jewel having strange, magical properties. **Thieves show up to take jewel from Marisol, fight breaks out and Marisol's stock is lost **Hired Marisol Magoro as kingdom treasurer *Construction of Temple Galecutter (later renamed to "Zephrum" to honor Zephyr Borreau.) **Arrived at Constance **Acquainted with Zephyr Borreau **Requisitioned land for construction of temple **Zephyr challenges Cassius to duel, Cassius refuses **Zephyr continues to challenge Cassius and he continues to refuse **Zephyr stirs up rumors and claims Cassius is unfit to lead because he is a coward **Cassius accepts Zephyr's challenge on the condition that if he won, she would work for him **Cassius wins **Hired Zephyr Borreau as captain of the Royal Guard *Construction of Temple Kaala **Arrived at Bronceside **Acquainted with Duke Eduin Comadreja **Requisitioned land for construction of temple **Witnessed a ceremony for the burial of the Duke's wife, Yasmin **Duke says wife was killed by his aide, Radcliffe Montesano, because of jealousy **Duke asks if Cassius would like to attend the sentencing for Radcliffe **Cassius visits Radcliffe in prison and gets his side of the story **Cassius investigates the Duke and learns that Duke wanted Radcliffe out of the picture because he was catching on to his money laundering **Yasmin stumbled on Duke plotting assassination of Radcliffe and Duke killed her and framed Radcliffe **Cassius sends Duke to prison. **Appointed Radcliffe Montesano Duke of Yguane The Second Pilgrimage (Year 0007) Two years after the start of the first pilgrimage, Mira was killed and the goddess Ora left the world after punishing those who had committed the crime. This event is known as the Scourge, and the first war is often miscredited as having taken place immediately after and is therefore referred to by the same name. However, there is a two-year gap between the Scourge and the war which the Second Pilgrimage took place in. After Ora left the world, her Grace began to wane, and Oraclos' resources were depleting. Facing what was quite literally the end of the world as well as an invasion from the monsters of Miraclos looking to take what little they had left, Cassius begged Ora to return and she eventually gave him a fraction of her power. However, a fraction was still too much for a mere mortal to command alone. This is when the Ritual of Partitions was established, and to bolster his kingdom's morale, Cassius decided to couple it with a second Pilgrimage to show his people his support. He began in the Forest of Moiraios and circled counter-clockwise around the map, ending in Janome before returning to Duela to begin structuring the war effort. The Third Pilgrimage (Year 0009) After Cassius' death, Wolfrick Greyson was chosen as king, having been Cassius' closest confidante. However, before he was allowed to take command, it was strongly pushed for him to complete a Pilgrimage. This was when the law for the requirement of a Pilgrimage after the coronation was established. And, at the same time, Wolfrick decided to couple it with the Ritual of Partitions for efficiency. This was also when the tradition of the two rituals being performed together was set, although this was not written as a law. After Wolfrick's death in Oran year 0013, Radcliffe Montesano continued the tradition with the Fourth Pilgrimage. The Twenty-Sixth Pilgrimage (Year 0507) Miriam Vesta's Pilgrimage was notable not only because of her fame as a prophet and queen, but because it was the first time the ritual of partitions was completed after the Pilgrimage. She had declared herself rightful queen before the death of the king and had traveled around the kingdom, visiting each shrine and sharing knowledge of the past and of events yet to come as well as performing miracles to boost her clout. After she became queen, she performed her ritual of partitions with all six guardians at Temple Nexus. The Fifty-Sixth Pilgrimage (Year 0986) King Priam Tyndareus' Pilgrimage was the most sensational in all of history. He was a popular candidate to take the throne after the death of the Mad King Oren Nero, and he was the most decorated veteran. His arrival in every town was celebrated with a parade and people kowtowing to him in the streets. A rumor began at this time that the positive attention was so overwhelming that Priam would escape to private places and weep from embarrassment. However, this was later debunked and instead proven to be signs of guilt associated with his role in the assassination of Oren Nero. The Fifty-Seventh Pilgrimage (Year 1007) The fifty-seventh Pilgrimage was famous for being a reversal of the twenty-sixth. Instead of both the Pilgrimage and the Ritual of Partitions taking place at the same time, the Ritual of Partitions was completed first, while the acting king was still alive and in power. It was only when Kiro Tyndareus was comfortable being in control of the kingdom as well as in sound health that he took power and completed his Pilgrimage; three years after completing his Ritual of Partitions.Category:History